babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:In the Beginning
"Continuity Errors" I think we need to knock a lot of this on the head as it's getting really nit-picky and not terribly useful for the article. For the record though, here is the dialogue describing the Black Star battle from ("Points of Departure"): - ''Ivanova: How did you take her out? I've heard it was a new maneuver, but I've never heard the specifics.'' ''Sheridan: There wasn't much style or finesse involved. She was huge, monstrous. We tried everything, but none of our weapons would lock on to their ships. Some kind of stealth technology. So I hit on the idea of mining the asteroid field between Jupiter and Mars. A fusion bomb doesn't have to lock on to anything if it's close enough. It took out the "Black Star" and three heavy cruisers before they could escape. It was the only real victory we had in the war, and I am not about to apologize for it.'' The closest thing to a direct contradiction is the apparent absence of the three heavy cruisers. Everything else is supposition. As for Ivanova, it's established in ("Eyes") that her DoB is 'August 10th, 2230' and according the the official chronology, the Black Star was destroyed in 2247, making her about 16 or 17, which is consistent with her almost being old enough to join Earthforce, as is stated in the movie. Her appearance is besides the point as while I'm sure the make-up people did their best, Claudia was in her early-30's at the time so a little suspension of disbelief is required. Blind Wolf 17:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) "Chronology" Does anyone else find it a little silly that this is set in this Wikia's chronology as the first? Yes it's a prequel story, but it's framed in 2278. The movie is Londo telling a couple of children about the past, not just a story about the past itself. As far as chronology goes, shouldn't this be placed between "Lost Tales" and "Sleeping in Light"? DigiFluid 02:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :No. The bulk of the narrative takes place prior to 'The Gathering'. The scenes with Londo anre just a framing device and amount to no more than a few hours running concurrent with segments of 'War Without End', so by that logic WWE should come between Lost Tales and SiL too. Blind Wolf 04:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I think you've got that reversed. "War Without End" is framed in 2260, despite much of its story taking place in 2254. Yet, we place the story chronologically as it sits in 2260, during season 3. By the logic of how "In the Beginning" is currently placed, "War Without End" should be chronologically placed between "In the Beginning" and "The Gathering", rather than where it is currently (correctly) placed. DigiFluid 04:59, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: In narrative terms perhaps, but in actual story content the bulk of the movie is in the flashback. With WWE, since you're always following the characters out of their "native" time, it's firmly rooted in 2260. The chronology on the sidebar isn't ment to function as an all inclusive timeline (that's what the timeline articles are for) it's just meant to place the movies and episodes in a chronological context, or viewing order, which is why it leaves out the comics and novels. Blind Wolf 08:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Name When Leftcourt is addressing Earthforce about the Minbari attacks, who is the other officer next to him?--Gonzalo84 17:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :General Fontaine? Octurion 20:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Londo's Imagination One fan theory (yes, I know the policy on fan theory) was the nature of Londo's story. There are so many things in this movie that seem to contradict the regular series. For example, how the Black Star was destroyed, how all of these characters met prior to 2258-9, and how Londo would know all about so many things for which he was not present and the others would (likely) have never told him about. Anyway, the theory goes that, after the initial scene involving himself talking with the Earth officials, everything else was essentially made up by Londo. He took the history - as far as he knew it - and simply inserted people he knew into the story. He knew how the war started, he knew about the Black Star, he knew about the deeper connection to the ongoing War of Light, and he knew about how the leader of the Anla'Shok was killed by the Centauri, which was blamed on the humans. In his drunken state, he simply took people he was familiar with (John Sheridan, Stephen Franklin, G'Kar, Delenn, etc.) and put them in situations which they may or may not have even been a part of. Just a little food for thought. -KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 17:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The events of In the Beginning The events portrayed in the story being recounted by Londo to Luc, Lyssa and Senna come from his conversations with the incarcerated Delenn, after being held on her and Sheridan's arrival on Centauri Prime in December 2278. In Legions of Fire: Out of the Darkness part of the deal to protect David was that Delenn tell Londo the truth about her involvment in the Earth - Minbari War and the real reason for the surrender. B5historyman (talk) 13:06, May 22, 2017 (UTC)